


Idiots in Love

by mysticalninjakoala



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalninjakoala/pseuds/mysticalninjakoala
Summary: "Billy had initially been worried about having a roommate in college, he’d not shared a room since he was six and shared with his sister, and from what he could remember it had been intensely annoying. He was pretty reserved and needed his own space: and what if his roommate was loud or messy, and never did dishes, or never cleaned or always had people over? It could be a year of hell and Billy was feeling apprehensive, to say the least but Goody, or Goodnight which was his actual name, was, well, Goody was fine."Summary by: Little_ogre
Relationships: Goodnight Robicheaux/Billy Rocks
Kudos: 5
Collections: Mag7 Summer Swagbag Challenge





	Idiots in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Billy x Goody College AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370648) by [little_ogre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_ogre/pseuds/little_ogre). 



> Inspired by Little_ogre's beautiful work "Idiots in Love" in the framework of the SwagBag Challenge.
> 
> I am new to AO3 so I can't even tag correctly, sorry.
> 
> I look forward to seeing you and giving you your approval!

<https://mysticalninjakoala.tumblr.com/post/619597069097844736/inspired-by-hellolittleogre-wonderful-work>


End file.
